


Flustered

by anneryn7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Flirting, Humor, Humorous Ending, Jackson Never Left, Jackson-Centric, Kissing, M/M, Nice Jackson, Oblivious Stiles, flustered Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneryn7/pseuds/anneryn7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Stackson. "And what fun would that be, Stiles?" I purred. He blushed and I could hear his heart accelerating and I could smell arousal radiating off of him. He seems to want this, just as much as I do. "Don't you like when I look at you?" I pressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flustered

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't even know how this happened. I opened a blank Word document, with the intention to write something else, entirely. But this happened, so I'm guessing it was probably supposed to? Lol. I don't even know. Hope you enjoy it, all the same!
> 
> I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF OR THE CHARACTERS.

Stiles didn't know that he was being watched. That much was obvious. There's just something about him that always draws me back. I don't know what it is. I've never really been into guys, unless you count kissing Danny to get an honest opinion of my kissing ability. But I never thought that I would be attracted to Stiles… Stiles is something else entirely.

He's the definition of a paradox. He's probably the only one I go to school with who is as smart as Lydia, but he can never seem to stay focused on one thing. He trips over himself and his words. He's a spaz, but when it counts, he always comes through. It didn't matter what we happened to be facing. He was always there, even if we all knew that he had no chance. Normally, he found some way to pull it off and save the day. I couldn't figure out what made him so brave or determined.

Sure, I knew that Stiles would do anything for the people he cared about, I just never would have thought that those people would ever include me. We've never been close. I'd hardly categorize us as friends, even. Yeah, we're pack, but that's different. I could count on one hand the amount of times I've been nice to him, but that never seems to faze him. He's just always there.

It's almost like he's afraid that the one time he isn't there, everything will go to hell. And well, he's not wrong. Every time he gets detained, something awful happens. Stiles is like the weird glue that holds us together. And he's just so annoying persistent. When did he get so damned beautiful?

Lydia and I broke up ages ago, but I never thought Stiles would end up being the next object of my affection. There's just something about him that won't break and I have this burning primal need inside of me that needs to protect it – cherish it. I want to cherish Stiles. No one else has. I want to rectify that.

"Jackson," a voice broke through my thoughts and pulled me back to the present. My eyes focused on Stiles. My lips curved into an easy smirk. He seemed taken aback by it. "Quit staring at me. If you took a picture it would last longer, ya know." Stiles snapped at me. I chuckled and stepped towards him. He started to back up and ended up backing into a row of lockers. I placed my hands on either side of him, caging him in.

"And what fun would that be, Stiles?" I purred. He blushed and I could hear his heart accelerating and I could smell arousal radiating off of him. He seems to want this, just as much as I do. "Don't you like when I look at you?" I pressed.

"No dude," he argued, meekly. I laughed.

"You can lie to yourself all you want, but I can hear your heartbeat. You can't lie to me." I reminded him. His gaze dropped to the floor and he looked everywhere, but at me.

"Jackson, this isn't funny. Just let me go." He tried.

"Why would I wanna do that? I just got you." I murmured, nuzzling his neck. I inhaled his scent and left a trail of open mouth kisses along his jawline. He shivered against me and I turned his head, so he was facing me. I brought my lips to his and the wolf inside me sang.  _ **This**_  is what I've been wanting to do. This is why I couldn't figure him out. How hadn't I realized that he was meant to be mine?

I deepened the kiss and Stiles responded eagerly. His hands roamed, before he settled on clutching my shirt and dragging me closer to him. I nipped at his lips, until he parted them for me. I slipped my tongue in and I brought a hand to his face and caressed his cheek, as I kissed him.

"Well, I can't say that I'm not surprised, but you two are late to practice. For the love of God, don't make me start Greenberg. He's horrible. I don't even know why I still let him stay on the team. I don't care if you two wanna suck each other's faces, but do it on your own time." Coach said from behind me, loudly. Stiles jumped and we reluctantly pulled apart.

"Sorry Coach," we apologized in unison. He nodded to us and started to walk away, before looking back at us.

"Oh, and just because you can't get each other pregnant, doesn't mean that you two shouldn't be safe. Use protection." He advised us, before tossing me a condom. I caught it in disbelief. "I can't lose one of my best players."

"D-Did that really just happen?" Stiles stammered.

"You know, it's cute when you get all flustered." I teased him with a wink. He opened his mouth to protest, but I just silenced him with a kiss.


End file.
